


Birthing Classes

by MadameNoire



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthing Classes, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Hurt Jason Todd, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason Todd is Little Wing, Jason Todd is Tim Drake's Robin, Jason Todd is a Good Mama, Jason Todd is a single mother, Jason is Damian's Brother, Lady Shiva is Jason's birth mother, Lost Days AU, M/M, Mama Jason Todd, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Jason Todd, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past and Non Graphic Though, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Stephanie Brown, Teenage Pregnancy, Tim Drake is Robin, adorable Damian Wayne, both Steph and Jay, but he raises the demon, dead robin club, pup Damian wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameNoire/pseuds/MadameNoire
Summary: Stephanie Brown, pregnant at fifteen, part-time hero seemingly hated by Batman, dating a guy she doesn't even know how does he look like under the mask, thinks she's the unluckiest omega in the world. Then she meets another teen omega, pregnant and in charge of a small pup, with no memory of his past, no idea who the father of his baby is, and with a very suspicious amount of scars all over him. Ok, maybe she's not the unluckiest. But that doesn't mean things don't suck.Or: Steph meets another teenage pregnant omega and a small pup, and all of them bond over birthing classes and their dislike for the Bats.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Comments: 38
Kudos: 422





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was initially inspired by the song 'She used to be mine', from the musical 'Waitress', specifically the [Tony's Performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Erjdq6wwRuU), with both Sarah Bareilles and Jessie Mueller. Then, it evolved as I read the arch of Steph's pregnancy, and it kept evolving, until it became this. 
> 
> Also, this is not entirely based on the Robin comics, which is where Steph's pregnancy takes place. This takes place on its own continuity and I'll be picking canon that I like and ignore the rest, as always.

Life isn't fair. That, Talia had learnt since she was a child, even before she could fully understand the true meaning of the expression. It wasn't until far later that she got to comprehend just how correct the phrase was, when she was just a girl with her head full of air and her chest full of pride and hope, and what she thought, back then, was love. Back when she thought her father loved her more than his ambitions, or that her Beloved loved her more than he despised her father's beliefs. Back when she was nothing but a silly girl who thought that being an alpha was enough to be her father's heir. 

It was then, when she thought she had it all, that life's hand became a fist, and with a strong blow, it shattered everything that she was, or that she thought she was, and left her bare handed. Without her father's respect, or love. Without her Beloved and the future she'd spent so many nights imagining. Without the pride she felt at being an alpha.

And now, as she runs through the fortress' halls under the shelter of the darkness of midnight, one hand holding an iron grip on the leather strap of a black bag, the other clasping tight another one, smaller, more delicate, more valuable; with blackness ahead and behind, and the faint noise of steps and voices calling after her, Talia is reminded, once again, that life isn't fair. 

But as she also hears the faint steps beside her, feels the pulse gaining speed under her thumb, smells the familiar scent of citric and honey with the faintest note of milk, hears the faint whimpers accompained by a low purr meant to be comforting, she's also reminded that life also gives you gifts, reasons to keep fighting, even if it's not fair. Especially when it's not fair.

So Talia keeps running, doesn't stop or slow down on her pace until they're finally, finally, out of the compound. She only stops to check on her companion -companions-, and as she's met with wariness written all over a pale face, and annoyance refflected on a darker, younger one. Talia's eyes linger over their figures, and her stare meets a -still- flat abdomen

"I will carry him the rest of the way." she says, she repeats, extending her arms towards the pair, but the older, the omega, places his arms around the younger -the pup-, and bares his teeth at her. The pup, her pup, whimpers as he buries his face against the omega's chest. 

Talia clicks her tongue at such display of weakness, but choses to say nothing. Instead, she just nods and turns around to keep their race against her father's men. At seven, her pup is, by no means, small, but Talia knows better than to try and put herself between those two. Nevertheless, she was the one to propitiate such situation. As they say, she made her bed, and now she has to lay on it.

So they keep running, chased by her father's men, and covered by her own. It feels like a lifetime passes before they reach the cliff. At not finding anyone there, Talia curses herself, and the thought of pushing the pair behind her off the cliff crosses her mind -there's a better chance that they survive the fall than the League's men, after all-, but then, the sound of an engine roars above the increasing noise of battle, and Lady Shiva appears mounted on a black and red motorcycle from behind some trees by Talia's left.

"I can't set foot on Gotham, you know this." 

Talia ignores her, at first, in favour of helping the omega to climb on the machine. She doesn't have the time to berate Shiva about her choice of transport, that will come once this is all over.

For now, she grabs the omega's face and holds it between her hands, looks into his green tinted eyes, noting how the glow that hounts the pupils is starting to fade.

" _Wadaeaan, Taiyiri_ " she says as she leaves a kiss on his forehead. "Take care of my pup, and yours."

Then, she moves towards Damian, her heartbeat picking up speed as her ears caught on the movements getting closer to them. She takes Damian's face in her hands, just like she did with Jason, though she has to shake him a little to get his attention on her.

Once his dark green eyes are set on hers, framed by scowling eyebrows, she speaks on their native tongue: _"You love your brother, don't you, Damian?"_

" _Mama_."

The answer comes without hesitation, and Talia feels her heart being crushed by what it entails. Still, they don't have time for her to feel regret. She has seconds to say what she has to say.

_"You know how I've been taking care of him, yes?"_ Damian nods. _"Now, it is your turn, My Love. You have to take care of Jay... of Mama, and the pup he's waiting for."_

" _Akhi_ ," he sais, his little hand wandering over Jason's belly. " _Jru_."

'Not quite' she thinks, but decides to keep it to herself. 

She turns to Shiva, who's wise enough to keep her sight on the direction the enemies are comming, though Talia's not fool enough to believe she's not hearing, that she doesn't understands, the exchange.

"You know what you have to do." Talia says. Shiva nods, and a second later, she's gone. Talia takes off to the opposite side, where a vehicle is waiting for her.

The plan is simple. She's going to buy them time, drive her father away from them, towards the not-so-secret-anymore compound she'd prepared to take the boys months ago. Meanwhile, Shiva's going to take them to Gotham. There, she will help them get an appartment on Park Row, withing Gotham so they're out of her father's reach, but well out of Batman's sight.

Her heart feels heavier on her chest as she thinks of her Beloved being so close, yet so far away from his children, but she knows that while her father wouldn't dare to set foot on the Detective's city over a suspicion, he wouldn't hesitate to go straight into the Bat's cave if he had any certainty that Jason is there. And the news of Bruce Wayne's dead child comming back home, or even of a young man comming to live at Wayne Manor, would be confirmation enough to Ra's al Ghul to take action.

So they not only have to stay in Gotham, but also under Batman's radar. At least long enough for Talia to gather enough allies to go against her father.

* * *

  
Getting the kids out of the country is easy. Travelling with them across Asia and Europe, less so. Talia took care of everything before even taking them out of the compound. Shiva was more a bodyguard than anything, just a shadow in the corner of their room at night, the facade of a careless mother being forced to take her kids to their rich father because he told her to and his money allows him to order her arround, by day.

It all gets harder, though, once they reach Canada, and Shiva has to explain the same story at every place they go, because now there were a hundred and one organizations fighting for omega's rights, pressuring goverments to strengthen their laws to protect omegas from abuse and any kind of violence.

So she has to repeat the tale Talia had come up with, the story she made sure to drill into her kids' heads before they set foot out of their rooms.

_"My eldest got caught on a fight between two ferall alphas when he snuck out to a party he wasn't allowed to go. He spent two months in the hospital, and now his little brother won't let go. He's healing now, that's why I'm taking him to the States. A friend of the family has a farm in Smallville and their father already awaits for them in New York to take them there. He thinks the fresh air and quietness of the farm would do wonders on his health."_

"Tt. That is an... what is the word..? Even a child could tell it is a lie."

Not for the first time since the journey started, Shiva has to suppress the impulse to circle her hands around the little pup's neck. The kid's just lucky he didn't say that in front of the agent that interviewed them for the migrations process. All because Talia thought it too risky to try to sneak the pups illegally into the country.

"Well, as it is your mother the one who came up with it, what would you say it makes of her?"

A smile tugs at Shiva's lips as she sees the kid's face turn red with rage, but before the foul pup can through himself at her -to her disappointment, as she's been dying for a chance to put the kid on his place-, a hand is placed on the pup's shoulder, and the next thing Shiva knows is that the omega, the one that Talia claims as her own pup, is taking the feral child in his arms.

The kid whirls and tries to escape the hold, but the omega turns him around, and one stern look is all it takes for the kid to calm down, though he still turns his head to send a nasty look at Shiva, before hiding his face in the crook of the omega's neck.

"You should stop doing that," Shiva observes as she notices the omega's legs slightly trembling under the weight of the pup added to the one of his still unnoteceable belly. "Lifting heavy objects is contraindicated for a person with child."

As always, the omega just makes a small huffing sound, accompained by a slight frown and a growl from the pup. Though this time, to her surprise, the omega retreats a couple of steps, and sits down on one of the chairs lined up in the wall of the reception. She arches an eyebrow, but keeps her comments to herself. This is, after all, their last night in Montreal. Tomorrow they're finally, finally flying to New York, and then, taking the train to Gotham.

Then, she only has before dusk to get them to the apartment, already leased by Talia's people. Then, the kids are on their own. 

A small part of Shiva knows, if Talia had asked her to, she would take them to the Bat. Stay with them until it was a good time for them to join him, at least. But Talia needed her to fight Ra's, and the Bat would find her wandering on his city in no time. Besides, her presence there would also be enough for the Demon's Head to know his grandson and omega are in the "Detective's" city, and that was something Talia couldn't bare to risk.

Later that night, when the kids are already asleep, curled tightly around each other on an improvised nest, Shiva stands on the door frame and thinks about Cain's child and, not for the first time, she wonders. If things had gone different, if she'd chosen differently, she would have looked like this omega, lost and overwhelmed by Cain's pup in her arms, and Willis Todd's baby on her belly.

She looks out the window, and wonders how is it possible for it to be raining inside, while the sky was so clear and calm outside.

* * *

  
' _Disgusting_ ' is the first word that crosses Damian's mind as he gazes the place he and his Mama are supposed to live from now on. He, Mama, _and Jru_ , that is.

A warm feeling spreeds on Damian's chest, pushing aside the disgust towards their provisional home, as he think of his coming brother. He knows, at the beginning, Mother worried about them, about how would Damian react to the knowledge that Mama was going to have another pup, but Damian knows better. He knows Mama loves him, and that Mama also loves his new pup, and the new pup is also a part of Mama's, just like the tale Mama tells him to sleep says that every pup is a part of its mother's, and its father's. 

Of course, Damian knows he has to be the best brother to the pup, to his Jru, as he is an older brother now. So Damian sneers and growls as he sees the new place, the apartment. Mama and Jru deserve only the best. They were supposed to go to Mother's sanctuary, where they would be treated as they deserve, not to this, this rathole on the third floor of a crumbling building in the middle of a decadent city alienated from the rest of the country after an earthquake.

"This is unex- accep- uncep-"

The hand holding his squeezes sightly, as another one is placed on his shoulder, interrupting his musing.

"Un-ac-cept-a-ble" a gentle, low voice murmures against his ear, and Damian feels blood rushing to his face, "Un-"

A soft cheek rubs against his, and Damian sighs as he takes the cue. "Un-" he repeats, and is rewarded with a pleased purr.

Mama repeats syllable by syllable the word, waiting for Damian to repeat after each one, and once it's done, the omega repeats the whole word.

"Unacceptable." Damian says, and the warmth comes back to his chest as he sees the big, bright smile that crosses Mama's face at his achievement.

Then, Mama nods, rubs Damian's nose with his own ( _"Eskimo kiss, Habibi"_ ), and puts the slightest pressure on his grip of Damian's shoulder, nugging him to come into the- 

" _Mama_ ," Damian _whines_ , then feels his cheeks heating up as he sees a couple of kids, older than him, looking funny at them from the end of the corridor. He scowls and gets closer to Mama, burying his nose against the omega's side. "This place is horrid, and full of peasants."

But Mama doesn't give. He just straighten his back and nudges Damian towards the open door. Damian can feel the curious stares of those kids, and he's overcome with a great need to put his fists forcefully against the those foulish pups' faces. Of course, Mama doesn't let him move an inch away, and there's an edge to his scent, now. A warning that only appears when Damian's about to get into trouble.

So Damian bites his lower lip to stop another whine from coming out of his mouth, and starts to walk into the rathole that Mother herself had chosen to be Damain and Mama's den.

Damian's nose remains wrinkled as he eyes the interior, just barely more acceptable than its facade. The walls are damaged from the earthquake, just as every struckture in Gotham. It's clean, nontheless, even giving a sense of shiness at the floor and other surfaces. The color scheme remains neutral, keeping the room illuminated. The forniture is not brand new, but it isn't damaged, and its dark color is a nice contrast to the light colors of the walls.

The real issue comes when Damian walks towards the windows, but as he turns around, discovers that there's no wall dividing the kitchen from the living room, only a long, wooden -table? With high chairs posted around it. Then his eyes roam the rest of the place, looking what, he's not sure. He just knows that if he doesn't find it, he's going to... He has to find the rest of the house! This room is not big enough to be a dormitory! Where is Mama's nest going to be?! There's no-

"It's small," Mama's voice says as a pair of strong, gentle arms circle Damian's neck, and come to a rest over his chest. "But it's ours, now." 

Damian wants to cry. Wants to tell Mama that it can't be theirs, because they're al Ghul's pack. This place is not worth the dirt under their shoes! But Damian doesn't say anything, and just leans against Mama. There's an edge to Mama's voice, a thickness that only appears when Mama's upset, when he's had nightmares, or when a bad memory comes into his head.

Damian also knows that it's a sign that Mama's voice is not going to stay for much longer, so he stands on his toes to sniff briefly at Mama's neck, baring his own for Mama to scent him. "The rooms?"

Mama points him towards the corridor. The only corridor. Damian reaches out for Mama to give him their backpack, and then he runs off to find that there's two bedrooms already stocked with clothes to fit them both, and a single bathroom with the respective supplies. He growls as he notices that, by the way the things are arranged, he's supposed to sleep on a different room from his Mama.

He doesn't think too much of it, though. For now, Damian just scowls as he takes as many blankets as he can from one of the drawers on the bigger bedroom, set them all on the king-sized bed, and starts to arrange a nest. Miniutes later, as he's in the middle of adding the pillows, Mama comes into the room, carrying a glass of water on one hand, and Damian's animal-shaped vitamins on the other.

Damian whines, again.

Mama smiles, his eyes a bit shiny as he takes a sit at the edge of the nest. Despite his protests, Damian goes at once, and opens his mouth, paciently waiting for Mama to get the two pills out of the bottle. He grimaces as he sees a jiraffe and a bird, both of them orange colored, fall into Mama's hand. Orange means bitter, more bitter than pink or purple. Still, he doesn't shut his mouth. 

He closes his eyes as Mama puts the pills on his tongue, and he doesn't have to make grabby hands, because Mama's already placing the glass against his lips. Damian takes two big sips of water, and a sensation of utter relief fills him as he feels the pills slid down his throat. He takes another couple of sips before signaling Mama to take the glass away.

"Good baby," Mama says, kissing Damian's forehead. 

Damian smiles, but then, as Mama closes the V-bottle, Damian remembers a similar one, held in Mother's hand. 'Make sure he takes them, Damian, every eight hours.'

Damian grabs their backpack, placed carelessly beside the nightstand, opens one of the lateral pockets, and takes out a bigger V-bottle with a blue label on the side, and goes back to sit beside Mama.

"Your turn," he says, and he tries to turn the lid, it just keeps turning and turning to no end. Just as he feels annoyance creeping over him, Mama's hands cover his, and Damian lets him take the V-bottle off his hands.

"It's not meant for babies to open it," Mama says with a somewhat breathless laugh. Then he opens the bottle, takes a couple of pills, and puts them into his mouth. Just a second later, he's closing the bottle again.

"Take your water," Damian says, pointing at the glass half empty on the nightstand. Mama rolls his eyes, but takes a sip of water before turning again towards Damian.

"Thanks, Habibi," he says, his voice growing tired again. Damian scowls, but quickly turns around to finish building the nest. He gabs a pillow to make it fluffy, just like Mama taught him, but then his arm is grabed by Mama, who nods his head to the door.

"Go grab some pj's" he says, kissing Damian's temple as he stands up. His lips are colder than before, Damian notes, and then shooks his head as he bolts out of the room, refusing to think so much about it. He gets a set of purple, fluffy pj's before running out of the room as far as he can, and when he comes back into the other room, he finds Mama digging into the backpack's pockets, but puts it away and beckons Damian to come closer.

Damian hands the clothes to him, and climbs into the bed, keeping his bare feet out of the nest's blankets. He takes off his shirt, and keeps his arms up for Mama to put on the pj's top. Then he repeats with the pants, supporting himself with Mama's shoulders as Mama slids the bottoms one leg after the other. 

It's a warm night, so there's no need to sockets, but Mama makes sure to cover Damian with a blanket fluffy enough once they both climb into the nest. Damian wriggles under the blankets until he's pressed against Mama's chest, and closes his eyes as Mama wraps his arms around him, and starts to purr.

They both fall asleep like that, ignoring the noises of the city outside their apartment. Ignoring the noises a certain Robin makes as he slids out of the window of the apartment next door, who has just informed her girlfriend that he's leaving town, but promising to come back in time for when it's time for her to give birth to her baby, around three months from now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Foolish girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your comments! They're the reason why this came so quickly. And thanks to all of you reading this thing born from the need of a pregnant Jason having to take care of baby Dami.

Jason sighs, his hands folded on his lap as he plays with his fingers. He's sitted in the middle of the living room, Damian leaned against him as he watches intently the tv. It's Dora The Explorer. Jason remembers that name, and his head hurts as he tries to think about it.

It's not normal for him to remember things, not from his life before, and usually, the memories only ever come to him in dreams, in nightmares, so he doesn't get to retain the memory, as it tends to fade away as soon as he wakes up, and the only thing it leaves behind is sweat and terror and the feeling of someone hitting Jason's head with the stregth of... of... - _Superman? Nah, Wonder Woman's stronger!_

Jason shakes his head as the headache turns into something deeper, into a sting that goes through his brain with massive force. He closes his eyes, and tries to focus on Talia's voice, on her words as she told him how to control it, how to let everything slip out of one's mind, and let the body relax. He can't, though, not with Damian with him. He can't risk fall into a numb sleep while alone on a city where they don't have anyone, with no security and no means to rpotect himself.

So he does the best thing he can, and focuses on Damian. His little pup that isn't actually his, not if what Talia says is true, but that Jason loves just as much as he thinks he loves the other pup, the pup that grows every day inside Jason. The pup Jason has no clear idea of how is it that it got inside his body.

Damian is weirdly focused on the show. He also looks more relaxed than Jason's ever seen him. Jason purrs as he hugs Damian closer to him, and in exchange he receives a quiet... giggle?

"Foolish girl."

There's a moment of silence, before Jason's hand flies to his mouth to cover a snort. He tries to keep a straight face as he asks Damian what doesn he mean with that, tries not to coo at his pup's child antics, as he always does whenever they show up.

"She can't keep her blueberries from that orange fox."

"Swiper," Jason says, then pauses, then says: "The fox's name is Swiper, baby."

Jason stares at the screen, confused, and there's a faint feeling of familiarity as an annoying song starts to play. It's natural, Talia had told him once, for him to remember things and not remembering how he knows them. She also told him that he shouldn't force his memories to come back, unlike... others, who were very interested in his past memories. But every time Jason tried to force memories, his head started to hurt even worse than it normally did, and now, with Dami on his care, he doesn't have the luxury to take a nap whenever the pain becomes unbearable.

Soon, the show ends, and Jason closes his eyes and thanks all the gods on earth when he hears Damian yawn. Jason sighs before gently nudging Damian's side, prompting his pup to get up. There's a little meow behind them, the cat shaped clock hung on the wall behind them, as a claw shaped hand signals the number 2. 

Jason yawns as he turns the tv off, the device's noise leaving as the noises of Gotham's early, early morning coming through their window.

"Can we have a fox, Mama?"

Jason smiles as he takes Damian's hand, rubbing smal circles with his thumb on the back of his baby's hand as they make their way towards the bathroom.

"Only if you want to fight him for the blueberries every morning, Dami."

Damian mumbles something unintelligible as Jason helps him climb the toilet, then moves to stand under the door frame, and concentrates on the patterns of the ceiling while awaits for Dami to be done. 

_"Your neck will hurt if you keep this up, Jaylad."_

There's a sharp pain at the side of his head, like someone pushing a knife through his skull. The voice is deep, familiar in a way Jason can't explain. The voice sounds content, happy even, but it makes Jason feel sad, makes him feel like there's a hole in the middle of his chest that's always there, but seems to get bigger and bigger every time the voice surfaces.

The pain's gone as soon as it came, but by the time Damian's done, there's a heavy feeling installed on Jason's chest. 

"Mama?"

Jason sighs and kneels, and hugs his pup close, scents him and drowns on his sweet, milky scent, letting the comfort that Dami's presence brought to wash over him. 

"Did you wash your hands?" he asks on a hushed voice, and as Damian nods, face pressed against Jason's shoulder, the omega eyes the stool under the sink, hears the faint noise of tiny drops falling off the water tap, feels the wetness of Dami's hands as his little fingers hold handfulls of his shirt's fabric.

Jason feels the urgent need to pick his baby up, to take him into his arms and take him far, far away. Away from Talia and her schemes, from Ra's and his nefarious intentions, from this city full of shadows that feel like a heavy burden on his chest.

Instead he sighs. He stands up and takes Damian's hand, and leads his baby back into the cold, unfamiliar, improvised nest on their new room.

* * *

Damian doesn't know why Mother didn't get them a bigger home. Back with her, there's been a big, big yard, with green grass and big trees where the birds liked to build nests and squirrels liked to climb. There where endless halls and hundreds of bedrooms, one bigger than the last, with windows as that went from ceiling to floor, decorated with flowers that smelled almost as good as Mama, all stocked with the fluffiest, most comforting blankets and pillows, and beds big enough to hold ten or fifty people.

Now, there's nothing but a room the size of his own old one, but that's used as both a living room and a kitchen, and two bedrooms the size of a closet at Mother's house. There's not even a bathtub in the small, plain bathroom! They have plenty of blankets, though, at least for the two of them, but that will change soon, once the baby, Damian's little Akh, finally arrives.

But all of that, Damian can forgive. What he refuse to accept, under any circumstance, is the lack of the most important thing in the world.

"No cookies?"

Mama sighs, something he's been doing even more than before, and rolls his eyes, something he did plenty before. They're in the kitchen, Damian sitted on the aisle with his legs hanging, and Mama standing in front of him, with his hands on his hips and a thoughtful look on his face.

"There's no materials to make them, baby. Looks like Talia didn't think we'd need them."

A gasp leaves Damian's mouth.

"Bu- but-"

"So we'll have to get the things on our own. Can't have a baby without his cookies, can we?"

A smile breaks through Mama's face, and Damian's mouth stops trembling. He reaches with his arms, his hands making grabby hands, and Mama gets closer, circling his arms around Damian.

"Animal cookies," Damian says as Mama helps him to the floor. "They test the best."

"Taste." Mama corrects as he presses a kiss to Damian's forehead. Damian repeats the word, and wrinkles his nose as Mama gives him an Eskimo Kiss, before helping him off the aisle.

It's a little past noon, and a little warm with the sun shining on a cloudless sky, but Mama still sends Damian to get his jacket, and has put one of his own once Damian's back.

"The sun doesn't last in Gotham," Mama says, then makes a funny face, with a frown and his nose wrinkled and a confused look on his eyes, but he soon shakes his head and takes an umbrella from the perch. Damian looks confused at him, remembering the clear sky he saw through the window, but Mama just smiles, and prompts him out of the apartment.

* * *

Out of all the stupid things that ever happened to Stephanie, getting stuck in the ground of the second floor of her building while trying to get a little rest after descending the stairs from the third floor, has to be on top of them all. Well, maybe not on top, not if you ad the fact that she's dating Robin and doesn't even know how he looks like under the mask while he and Batman knows every little detail there is to know about her. And of course, having been knocked up by a loser then getting abandoned by said loser after a freaking earthquake then not realizing she was pregnant with the loser's kid until she was already dating Robin.

Ok, maybe a lot of stupid things would be ahead of getting stuck in the ground, unable to stand up due to the kid growing literally inside her being too heave and too big, but it doesn't make it any less stupid.

It's just her luck that there's no one on the hall, and most of the apartments are empty ever since the quake, anyway. With mom already off at work, and with Robin virtually out of the picture, there's only one option for her.

* * *

  
Jason knows his life before wasn't easy. Talia had told him herself. Street rat, a drug addict mother and a useless father, both dead before he was done losing his baby teeth. He lived in the streets for a time, Jason knows that. He also knows that he's bound to get memories of that time, as blurry or meaningless as they can be. When he was at the League, he thought he could control them when they came, just like with the rest of broken pieces from his past that liked to make themselves present on the least ideal of times. Now...

Now he's freezed, standing at the bottom of the stairs of the second floor of his less-than-ideal building, his mouth opened on a big "O" as he stares at an image that seems quite familiar to his subconscious, but that doesn't quite fit the memory that fights to take form on his foggy mind.

Just a couple of feet from the stairs, laying on the ground with the back leaned against the wall, is an omega. A pregnant omega, seemingly unconscious, and with no one else around.

Fear and desperation and anger creep up Jason's chest. He feels his face heating up, the blood on his veins growing hot, and his yaw set so hard his teeth start to grind. He doesn't move, though. There's a feeling of something, a rope tied around his wrists, keeping his fists on place. There's tension filling his whole body, and it feels binding, stopping him from moving an inch.

Then, there's a small hum beside him, a gentle tug at his right hand, and Jason feels like his soul has just come back into his body. He looks down at Damian's beautiful eyes, staring right back at him with confusion written all over his cute face.

"What's wrong, Mama?"

Jason gaps at him for a moment, before shaking his head, trying to get some clearity from it. His hadns itch to pick his pup up and make him hide his face in Jason's neck, but harsh words remind him that there's another pup, now, and they have to adjust.

"Let's go, baby."

They walk the small distance between the stairs and the omega, and as Damian lets out a surprised gasp, Jason kneels before the person, the girl for the looks of it, and lifts his hand to bruch wild golden locks aside. He finds a young face, too young to Jason's liking, but around Jason's age, so not that young in alpha's eyes.

There's a twitch on her (her? female?) nose, then it moves as if sniffing the air around. Then, there's a fist flying straight to Jason's face. His years of training, both before and after, allow Jason to avoid it, but as he also has to avoid harming Damian, Jason ends up hitting the floor with his butt.

"How dare you, you unworthy wench?!"

There's a gasp coming from Jason's throat. There's one coming off the blonde omega, and there's the shining of a kitchen knife flashin in Damian's hand.

 _"Habibi!"_ Jason yells, quickly taking a hold of his pup's wrist, stopping it from thrusting forward and into the unknown omega's stunned face. "What have I told you about this?"

"But this wench assaulted you!" Damian whines, but doesn't protest as Jason takes the knife away.

"You're serious?!" the omega exclaims, crossing her arms over her chest, "He was the weirdo invading my personal space, so excuse me for trying to deffend myself!"

It's almost amusing, to Jason, how quickly Damian's face turned scarlet with rage.

"It was not my intention to scare you," Jason says slowly, because like every time a situation turned tense, his words started to feel to heavy and big for his mouth and mind, "I just saw you laying there and thought you might've needed help."

The girl blinks, then her eyes roam around her environment, and Jason can see the moment her eyes grow bigger with realization.

"Oh, heck!" she says, a hand flying to her forehead, before she turns to Jason once more, "So sorry, dude, I totally forgot where I was."

"No biggie," Jason replies with a soft tone, before standing up and offering her a hand, while using the other to keep Damian in place, "Gotham's not known for its friendly neighborhoods."

The girl snorts, and Damian growls, and Jason smiles.

"So, you need anything?"

There's a moment of silence, before the girls seems to catch on what he means.

"Oh, no, no. I live in the third floor. Went down for a little rest after the stairs, but this one wouldn't let me stand up afterwards."

Jason eyes the huge belly following the girl's motion, and for the faintest moment he wonders if his own pup is ever going to make him look that big.

They keep a little of small talk, as she guesses they're knew in the building ("Everyone left after the quake! Why would you want to come?"), and Jason has to repeat Talia's cover story (My old man was getting unbearable, and with the prices so low for the quake, I thought why not, y'know?"), all Damian's cute growls as background. Then, she introduces herself.

"Anyway, I'm Stephanie. Live with my mom in 33."

"Jason," he says, then nods down at his pup. "And this is Damian. Just moved into 34."

"By yourselves? But you're just a kid! Can't be older than me, anyway, and I know I'd be dead by now without mom's support."

"Well, we kind of count with, uh, mom's help too. Just, you know, monetary speaking. 'S not much, but it's enough."

"You are with child."

Both their heads snaps towards their tiny companion, who's looking intently at Stephanie's belly, as if studying a rare kind of fish just discovered by a scientist. Jason has to bite his lower lip to hide the dumb smile his pup's cuteness evoke.

"Uh... yeah, kind of..."

"How far along are you? What kind of food does your doctor recomend? Has there been any complications? How does your pregnancy affect your sleep schedule? Is there an-"

"I think that's enough, Dami," Jason says as he places a gentle hand over the pup's mouth, "I'm sorry, he can be a little intrusive sometimes."

Stephanie just keeps staring at him with wide eyes, then she shift her weight from one leg to another, seeming a bit uncomfortable, before, finally, settling for a shrug.

"It's ok, kids be like that sometimes, right?"

Jason opens his mouth to agree, but Damian frees himself and beats him to it.

"Mama's with child, too. I was just merely trying to gather information so I could star putting together a plan for when my _Akh_ starts to grow inside him."

"Dami..."

"Wait, did he just call you 'mama'? Are you pregnant? And what does that mean, _ash_?"

"It's _Akh_. It means brother-"

"Dami, it's enough."

Jason sighs, but gives Damian's tiny hand a gentle sqeeze in thanks for complaining. Then, he turns to Stephanie, who clearly thinks impossible that a kid her age can be a kid's parent already.

"Damian's my pup, though it's more complicated than that," he says, then he grimaces, and bits his lip as he realizes he's been rubbing his flat belly absently this whole time. "And yes, I am. The story behind the how's a little bit of a mistery even to me, so, yeah."

Her eyes get a softer edge after she hears his last words, and there's a part of him that feels a tinge of annoyance, but he decides to ignore it. The best way to hide is not hiding at all, Talia had said. His story was bound to cause simpathy among other omegas, so as long as he leaves certains details out, there's no need for lies, especially if that secures him a net, a group to blend into, and not call unwanted attention.

"Hey! I, uh, If you need, y'know, advice and stuff, there's a birthing class I attend a couple of nights a week, at the community center. They're free, and I just got ditched by the guy who used to go with me. You could come, if you want! The baby can come too. I'm pretty sure there's a small nursery still running there, or he could just sit on a corner and paint, like the other pups."

Jason grimaces, thinking it too risky to take Damian out on a regular basis just so he could learn how to give birth. He already took care of a pup, he didn't need anyone's advice. But Talia's voice rings once more in his ears, and the twinkle on Stephanie's eyes seems too suspicious to just let it go. So he nods, and thanks her for the offer.

"Great!" she says, her voice a little bit too cheery, but the smile seems more genuine, "I'll swing by later to leave you some info. Next class is tomorrow at three, so be ready a two, alright?"

"Ok," Jason says, then he walks back to his apartment to leave the knife, silently willing his back to losen up, his thumb caressing the back of Damian's hand.

"Cookies?" Damian says as they finally get out of the building, this time not finding any pregnant omegas asleep on the hall, his tone calmer now that there was some kind of plan to follow for his Akh's arriving.

"Cookies," Jason agrees, just now realizes that he doesn't know where exactly to go to get the supplies. Still, his feet seems to be sure, as they guide them towards a supermarket a couple of blocks down the street.

* * *

  
A big smile tugs of Stephanie's lips as she watches the kids go. She's spent enough time around distressed omegas, watched enough criminal tv shows, and hear Robin's rants about cases, to recognize an abused kid, an abused omega, when she sees one. There's a flare growing within her chest, now, a hope, a feeling of pride at being able to help. At being the one on a position to help, rather than the stupid lady that needs the knight to get her out of the tower, or whatever. She can help that omega, and his pups, and she will do it on her own, no birds needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steph don't need no bird to help those in need, no sir! 
> 
> Also, no idea if a seven year old would enjoy Dora the Explorer, it just seemed hilarious to think of him laughing at Dora, not trying to help her like my foolish ten year old did once.

**Author's Note:**

> Damian's too innocent here. That's because he's only seven, and has been coddled by his Mama all his life. Also, when I was a child I had the same vitamins Dami's having here.
> 
> So, after an exhaustive research of two hours on google, I was able to find a fine amount of endearment terms in Arabic from [This Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPhbMmhpo8U&t=285s) and also from the song 'Enta Omri', and from [This Website](https://www.ummah.com/forum/forum/library/learn-arabic-and-other-languages/90905-arabic-lesson-notes-on-how-to-use-the-word-akh-brother) I learnt that the -i, is an article to express possession over something, like in their example, 'Akh' means 'brother', while 'Akhi' means 'my brother'. I don't know if this knowledge is going to be useful to anyone, but here it is.
> 
> "Wadaeaan, Taiyiri" : 'Bye, My Bird.'
> 
> "Jri" : 'Puppy'
> 
> "Habibi" : 'My Love'
> 
> "Akhi" : 'My brother'
> 
> [Here's my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/darcyskat), if you ever want to come and (s)talk, I guess.


End file.
